


Chained and Blooming

by soreto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Hanahaki Disease, It's not underage, Kind of Underage, Light Angst, M/M, Really guys, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, a different effect of the hanahaki, but it's going to be alright, but it's not, it's complicated - Freeform, they suffer a little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Osamu y Atsumu nacieron juntos, siempre estan juntos; hasta que sus propios sentimientos los separan, alejándose por el bien de ambos.Ambos crecen lidiando con un amor que no debe ser; hasta que un día Atsumu se despierta tosiendo, cubriendo sus manos en diminutos pétalos de flor.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Chained and Blooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalHnrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHnrz/gifts).



I.

Podía decir, sin duda, que la conexión entre dos personas que nacieron juntas —tal como si fueran reflejos— era una unión de las que estaba destinada a crecer fuerte e inquebrantable. Ser el gemelo de alguien, te otorgaba un lugar irremplazable junto a la persona con la que llegaste el mundo; casi como si hubieran sido hechos con la misma tijera; moldeados para complementarse.

Para ellos dos, fue natural permanecer juntos en todo momento de su vida; buscarse apenas eran separados, era, por tanto, natural. Aun cuando aprendieron a caminar; aún si conseguían algunas amistades diferentes, todo terminaba por redirigir al lado del otro: era a veces hasta extraño como sus conocidos terminaban relacionándose, o poseyendo un eslabón que los volvía a conectar.

Era un círculo, un ciclo, innegable e irrefutable para ambos. A donde fueran, terminarían por encontrarse; estaban encadenados desde su nacimiento.

El estar siempre al lado del otro era un hecho incuestionable, aún si observan los demás como se martirizaban peleando, a veces hasta los golpes (cuando alguno de los hermanos perdía la paciencia), no tardaban en volver a buscarse; y por más que no se persiguieran, lograban encontrarse.

Cuando cambiaron la forma en que se llamaban entre ellos, Osamu pensó, fue como si dijeran al mundo que ellos estaban en un sitio aparte, donde solo los hermanos podían entrar; llegaría a creer, que esa necesidad de destacar, era una forma de demostrar ante los demás quien ocupaba un lugar al lado del otro en su vida.

—‘Samu, ´Tsumu —repitió su hermano el resto del día, incluso cuando estaban en su habitación a punto de dormir; Osamu estaba un poco fastidiado por la obsesión que mostraba con esos nombres. Una parte de él, se sentía eufórico con ello—. Sí que suena como si fuéramos extranjeros, ¿verdad? Aran va a estar envidioso de nosotros.

Osamu quería decirle que Aran no parecía muy animado de que lo siguieran a todos lados, pero su hermano, siempre caprichoso, por una vez estaba actuando con calma, escuchándole atento.

—Son como nombres secretos —dijo Osamu, aprovechando un poco de silencio que siguió a la perorata incansable de su hermano.

—¿Pero si todos lo saben? No es un secreto si ya se los dijimos a los demás de la clase, no seas tonto —contestó Atsumu burlándose, a lo que recibió una patada de su hermano que estaba acostado en la parte de debajo de la litera—. ¡Eres un tonto, ya lo dije!

—¡Son nuestros nombres secretos porque solo nosotros podemos llamarnos así! ¡Idiota! —soltó en un grito que provocó a su madre irlos a reprender por el escándalo, cuando se suponía debían estar durmiendo.

Atsumu guardó absoluto silencio después de que su madre los reprendiera, Osamu pensó que se había dormido. Sin embargo, cuando estaba disponiéndose a acomodarse para descansar, escuchó la voz de su hermano, tranquilla y un poco diferente a lo usual.

—Solo es un nombre que nosotros podemos usar, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Atsumu con voz contenida, haciendo pensar a Osamu que su hermano tendría una expresión tímida (algo muy inusual), y luego, con su tono condescendiente normal agregó—: Olvídalo, ya me voy a dormir.

—Por supuesto tonto: espero que no lo olvides —El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por Osamu, provocando a su hermano abrir sus ojos sorprendido por sus palabras.

Aunque Osamu no viera su expresión, percibió que eso era lo que Atsumu quería saber; y él sintió el fuerte deseo de decir.

De una u otra forma, esos nombres eran como una promesa de su profunda conexión; una evidencia de que nadie tendría un lugar igual en la vida del otro. Conforme fueron creciendo, esto solo fue más evidente: terminaban en las mismas actividades, en las mismas clases, y casi siempre, con el mismo círculo de amigos.

¿Cuándo fue que quedó atrapado al lado de su hermano? ¿Fascinado por la órbita que lo rodeaba, y en que se veía atraído irremediablemente? Osamu solía decirse que seguía a su hermano a todas partes para asegurarse de que no fastidiara a nadie; pero cuando estaban separados, en esos raros momentos, se sentía desconcertado, algo perdido: le aterraba darse cuenta que tan solitario lo dejaba la ausencia de su hermano, y que tanto le era necesario estar con él.

Le asustaba estar solo por esos pensamientos; y es que se daba cuenta (comenzó a hacerlo), que las razones por las que, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, por más que otros le buscaran por motivo de amistad, u otras razones, su mente regresaba a Atsumu. Era frustrante, y le causaba un vacío en el estómago, sensación con la que pasarían meses, antes de que pudiera interpretarlo como remordimiento.

Osamu se daría cuenta que sus ojos se posaban en el cuerpo de su hermano con necedad, apreciando esas ocasiones en que éste se cambiaba, o se bañaban juntos. Apretaba sus labios hasta morderlos con fuerza, con rabia; comprendiendo cada vez más cómo es que un lazo que suponía inocente, un amor convencional fraterno, no permaneció como lo que debía ser.

Eran hermanos, lo amaba como tal, por supuesto; pero el anhelo agobiante por su compañía, no se debía únicamente a eran gemelos. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos buscaban la piel de su hermano cuando se bañaban juntos, se daba cuenta que su situación tenía una explicación evidente, y negarlo no tenía caso.

—¿Qué pasa ´Samu? —le preguntó Atsumu frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que su hermano no le estaba prestando atención, y estaba mirando con sus labios apretados hacia el suelo.

—Báñate tú primero —pidió Osamu, concentrándose en abotonar su camisa para no ver la expresión de su hermano; aunque no necesito verla para saber que esa simple petición le había dolido.

—Haz lo que quieras bastardo, igual estorbas en la tina —le dijo molesto, disimulando el reproche y confusión que eso le hacía sentir.

Osamu comenzó a distanciarse en lo posible de su hermano, buscando que no fuera evidente, aunque ambos estando en el equipo de Inarizaki, no tenía muchas formas y espacio con las que huir de la presencia de su gemelo. Además, si Atsumu se daba cuenta, no temía lo que le reclamara, tampoco que tal vez que le exigiera explicaciones: lo que le atormentaba pensar, era en que el rostro de su gemelo pudiera ver que lo estaba lastimando por sentir de esa forma.

Y le hiere pensar en la posibilidad de ser él la causa de algún dolor. ¿Pero, no le haría más daño si fuera honesto? ¿No sería él quien los separaría definitivamente, con sentimientos que poco lugar debían tener en su relación? Hablar podía destruir todo, quitarle a su hermano de su lado, aunque tarde o temprano sus caminos fueran diferentes.

Osamu, esperó días que le supieron amargos, y noches cada vez más largas, en sentir aquellas flores enraizarse en su corazón, en esos pétalos salir de sus labios, diciéndole lo inminente, lo que esa enfermedad avisaba de un amor sin futuro. Pero nada sucedió.

Pasarían años, y él descubriría la razón.

Nunca llegaron las ominosas flores de los amores no correspondidos; aún si el suyo fuera profano, sus labios nunca fueron cubiertos por flores queriendo escapar de su cuerpo.

II.

Escuchó los reproches de Atsumu sobre la poca importancia que le estaba dando a la situación. Osamu sólo suspiró resignado, aunque no dudando en devolver las malas palabras de su gemelo. Cuando llegaron a casa ese día, e informaron a sus padres sobre el campamento de Vóleibol, ambos fueron a sus cuartos, mirándose en silencio.

—Me molesta más que no me moleste —le dijo Osamu con una sonrisa sutil, repitiendo lo que le había dicho—. Pero ´Tsumu, esos campamentos para atletas deben estar reclutando imbéciles.

—¡Cállate! —Respondió de inmediato—. Debe ser que no te invitaron porque tus remates son una basura —refutó con una mueca, insatisfecho de verse sin su hermano en esa experiencia, aunque nunca se lo diría.

—Tu boca habla solo vulgaridades. Pero...es lo mejor que hayas sido elegido, entre los dos, tú eres el que ama más el juego —confesó Osamu.

—Más te vale mejorar para ir conmigo un día ´Samu —murmuró Atsumu, encogiéndose un poco; Osamu no respondió, no quería prometer eso, no cuando estaba decidido a dejar el lado de su hermano un día, por el bien de ambos.

—Vamos a comer algo —le dijo simplemente Osamu, quien decidió ya no ver la expresión dolida de su hermano ante su respuesta.

A veces, Osamu llegaba a pensar, que entre las provocaciones de su hermano, esa rivalidad tan apasionada que le profesaba, y esa unidad que no podía disimular con él, podría observar el atisbo de algo; pero, decidió no interpretar la ausencia de flores creciendo alrededor de su corazón como algo positivo.

Atsumu no lo miraba diferente, y tampoco rechazaba la distancia que crecía entre ellos; esa que se esforzaba en construir Osamu. Pronto su hermano se vería saliendo con distintas chicas, en intervalos cada vez más cortos, nunca durando lo suficiente para que nadie que los conocía, recordara sus nombres. Aunque cada nueva pareja, cada cita, era un herida más para él.

—¿Ah, la chica de la otra vez? —repitió Atsumu un día mientras regresaba a casa—. Veamos, no recuerdo su nombre, pero eso qué importa, ya no salgo con ella. Era muy melosa —explicó él otro sin parecer afectado por su rompimiento—. Me siento mejor regresando contigo, ‘Samu.

—Lo dices porque así puedes pedirme prestado dinero que no voy a volver a ver —gruñó Osamu, mirando al frente. No quería ver el rostro altanero de su hermano no mostrar emoción alguna mientras le contaba eso.

—Eso no es verdad, te lo voy a regresar; somos hermanos, ¿no es cierto? —Respondió Atsumu riendo un poco, acercándose a su gemelo al caminar—. ¿Y tú no sales con alguien? —lo cuestionó con una voz más calma, que le sonó anormal.

—Salgo con alguien, y no es tu asunto —mintió.

Atsumu no lo molestó al respecto, y él no siguió la conversación. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en su hermano, Osamu era consciente: pero no quería saber nada más, ni mentir. Agradeció la ausencia de palabras el resto del camino.

.

.

.

.

Atsumu siguió con la vista a los familiares llorar; a otros tantos poniendo flores frente a la foto de esa chica, una compañera de clase que era querida en su salón, pero de quien él poco tiene memorias; sin embargo, los padres habían extendido la invitación de los honores fúnebres a todos los de la escuela.

Su hermano estaba a su lado, guardando silencio en respeto al luto de los demás. Él había insistido en ir, provocando a su hermano cuestionarlo sobre sus motivos: a lo que él solo confirmó que la conocía; no quiso explicar nada más, suponiendo que su gemelo pensaría que fue alguna de sus novias.

Aunque, sí tenía un motivo en asistir: Atsumu no tenía muchos amigos, había convivido con pocas personas que pudiera respetar fuera de su equipo, pero, sus esporádicas convivencias con esa chica le marcaron, y es que él, sentía que la muerte de ella era un golpe duro, pues era como si lo empujara a ver sus propios sentimientos.

Eso era duro, porque él no confrontaba sus sentimientos: había aprendido a ignorarlos y olvidar su existencia.

—Esa chica murió por Hanahaki —dijo Aran a su lado, que había decidido también asistir—, eso es lo que dicen.

Atsumu lo sabía, y es que por eso la había conocido. Un día encontró a esa compañera con la que poco había hablado detrás de la escuela, tosiendo con fuerza mientras luchaba con sus manos cubrir sus labios; estaba encorvada, ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Aquel día había ido por casualidad detrás de la escuela, buscando algo de distancia de su hermano tras una pelea. Además, que una vez entraron al segundo año, lo sentía cada vez menos dispuesto a estar con él, así que a veces buscaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

«Es porque amo a alguien que no debería amar; pero me esfuerzo en no quererlo, en hacer como que no siento nada» le confesó la chica cuando Atsumu la vio. Ella sonreía como si fuera consciente de su desgracia y la aceptara con los brazos abiertos. Le diría cuán afortunada hubiera sido si hubiera nacido en otra casa, con padres diferentes…

Atsumu investigaría del Hanahaki después, con el miedo en su mente, y la sensación constante de un brote creciendo en su corazón; germinando con paciencia, durmiendo mientras aprendía a no comprender sus sentimientos, dejándolos en el olvido. Al final, aprendería a que debía ser un amor muy profundo el que se sentía para sufrir aquel mal; y por una vez, no criticará la debilidad de alguien, pues lo que la chica dijo —por más que fingiera que era algo que no le concierne—, eran palabras que le calaron, que relataban lo que él un día se vería incapaz de ignorar su existencia.

Pero negaría todo eso, lo negaría cuanto fuera, porque la idea de que un día Osamu le mirara con desagrado, lo rechazara, sería insoportable.

Así inició el fin de la etapa más feliz de su vida, al lado de su hermano.

.

.

.

III.

Siempre creyó, con seguridad, que un día se despertará de un sueño profundo con un ardor en su garganta, uno del que sabría la causa; iría al baño a toser, cubriendo sus manos en sangre y pétalos. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió; sin poder más con la incertidumbre y las dudas de no sufrir de Hanahaki generaban, decidió consultar a un especialista.

—Muchas veces me han consultado de la causa de su Hanahaki, no queriendo ser honestos consigo mismos —le diría el doctor—. Pero nunca me han venido a ver por no padecer esa enfermedad.

—Es alguien que no puedo amar —le dijo al doctor, viéndose obligado a confesar su situación. Y es que, desde que Atsumu comenzó a viajar al extranjero cuando su carrera creció, y se mudó a un apartamento propio, se dio cuenta que era más fácil aceptar sus amores, y que podía vivir queriéndolo de esa forma, aún si nunca fuera correspondido—, pero que me estoy seguro, me ama en una manera similar a la mía, pero no en forma romántica.

El doctor habiendo escuchado tantas historias no lo cuestionó, y comprendió su situación, explicándole la razón de no sufrir aquel padecimiento.

—Hay ocasiones donde dos personas, por ejemplo familia —comenzó a explicar, no realizando comentario alguno a su paciente cuando éste desvió sus ojos al suelo—, donde todos se aman en una manera igual; podemos decir que, entonces, todos se corresponden, pues es un amor con los mismos principios. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de ellos ama a un miembro con el que comparte sangre, o un vínculo familiar? —preguntó.

—Sigue habiendo ese amor familiar, pero ahora hay otro sentimiento de afecto —contestó Osamu, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar el especialista.

—Es correcto —asintió el médico—. Puede ser que, en tu caso, al admitir tus sentimientos, y que esta persona te profese un tipo de amor, aunque no sea el que tú experimentas, te ayudará a evitar la enfermedad. Pero, hay casos desafortunados, donde la persona niega esos sentimientos, y el Hanahaki terminará llegando, con efectos muy variados.

Entonces comprendió su situación. Era un amargo alivio: no sufriría aquella enfermedad tan cruel, pero su amor jamás se vería correspondido; y estaba bien con su situación, su hermano le quería, aunque no podría esperar que un día lo hiciera como él deseaba. Osamu nunca había encontrado sentido en mentirse, por lo que continuaría con ese cariño que cargaba a su propio hermano.

Osamu sabía que era egoísta; aún anhelaba a su hermano en aquella forma, aún lo deseaba como no debía. No importa con cuantas personas hubiera salido; no importaba si tuvieran un par de años sin verse; y no importaba que él mismo hubiera odiado a Atsumu cuando le ofreció vivir con él, por haberle hecho dudar de su decisión de alejarse; aún esperaba cosas a las que estaba resignado a no recibir.

Aún recordaba el día que Atsumu se mudó de casa; aún rememoraba como su gemelo le ofreció vivir juntos, y cómo éste le miró ofendido cuando lo rechazó. Aquel día, afortunadamente, habían estado solos (pues se había ofrecido a ayudarle con sus cosas), y pudo decir alguna excusa para irse tras declinar la propuesta de su hermano.

—Debo irme, aún hay cosa que tengo que firmar con mi negocio —dijo Osamu cargando la última caja que traían en el automóvil, uno que había adquirido hace poco—. Creo que ya puedes estar por tu cuenta, ‘Tsumu. ¿No olvidas nada?

—‘Samu —llamó él irritado—. ¿Por qué no quieres vivir conmigo? Podemos compartir los gastos, y así no tienes que lidiar con el alquiler de un piso además del de tu negocio.

—Ya me he comprometido —mintió, pues apenas iría ese día para revisar el acuerdo de precio—. Me debo ir.

—¡Osamu! Desde hace tiempo has estado muy extraño. Si tienes algo que decir, idiota, pues dilo —exigió, claramente molesto.

—No tengo nada que decir, y deja de actuar como un bebé —contestó un poco frustrado. Atsumu nunca hacía las cosas fáciles; sabía cómo provocarlo—. No necesitamos estar juntos siempre. Tú ahora tienes tus cosas, y yo mis asuntos.

Atsumu lo dejó ir, aún irritado. No se despidieron; y a partir de ese punto, dejaron de verse. Pasarían meses hasta que se cruzaran de nuevo; ya fuera visitando a sus padres, o en alguna reunión que estos hicieran por final de año. Osamu sabía que lo hosco con que a veces le respondía Atsumu, estaba originado en esa discusión donde lo rechazó de alguna forma.

No tardó en saber de escándalos en las noticias sobre amoríos de su hermano con el transcurso de los meses. Supuso que Atsumu había aprendido a seguir su vida sin su presencia; por una parte, estaba aliviado de no tener de reprimir su sentir cuando estaba en presencia de su gemelo.

Aceptaba su amor, no luchaba contra ello: salió con algunas chicas, incluso con algunos chicos, pero no cambió el hecho de que seguía amando a Atsumu. Muchas relaciones fueron las que terminaron cada que se daba cuenta; y deseando no causar más daño, concluía el compromiso.

Ahora cada uno tenía su propia vida, había logrado que ambos no tuvieran que ver el uno con el otro. Le dolía, pero estaba seguro que aquello era lo mejor.

IV.

Cuando despertó en medio de la noche, con un fuerte ataque de tos, y vio en su mano, pequeños pétalos de margaritas cubiertos en sangre, se sintió aterrado. Intentó no pensar en ello, y mucho menos fue a un doctor que le dijera lo obvio, una verdad que haría real el origen de su condición; algo que no podía permitir, pues lo lanzaría a reconocer sentimientos que llevaba fingiendo no existen desde su adolescencia, por más abrumadores que se hubieran vuelto.

Pero ver esos pétalos, solo le mostraba que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles; que sus intentos de ignorar un amor profano eran fútiles. Pasó un par de semanas con episodios similares, obstinado en no enfrentar la causa de ser víctima de ese mal.

—Me siento como la mierda —se dijo a sí mismo tras un ataque especialmente malo. Su pecho le dolía tanto que lo hacía sentir mareado; se levantó para ir a limpiarse al baño.

Miró su reflejo estático. Negó agitando su cabeza, y frotó sus ojos fuertemente con el dorso de sus manos, hasta que le ardieron; no obstante, no importó cuánto de lo que estaba pasando fuero imposible: el hombre que le estaba mirando desde el espejo era él, no había duda; pero ese era una versión del él de hace unos años, probablemente cuando estaba terminando la secundaria, no un joven adulto como el que se suponía era en la actualidad.

Atsumu comenzó a gritar insultos, mientras recorría su apartamento de un lado a otro. Se tuvo que detener cuando comenzó a toser con fuerza, ensuciando su piso con aquellas malditas flores que lo tenían harto.

Pasarían horas hasta que se atrevió a llamar a su representante, quien estaba tan sorprendido como él, y lo acompañó a un médico letrado en el tema. Atsumu fue notificado lo que sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar: padecía Hanahaki.

—¡Está diciendo idioteces! ¡No hay forma de que yo tenga eso! —reclamó, siendo obligado por su agente a sentarse y escuchar—. No he tenido nada serio con nadie.

—No hay error. Usted sabe que un cambio de apariencia así solo puede ser por esa enfermedad —explicó el especialista—. Aunque es curioso que sufriera una regresión Señor Miya. En cuanto al tratamiento…

El médico explicó que en su condición, la única forma de ayudarle era con una operación que extrajera las flores lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, Atsumu se negó.

—¡Quitarme esa flores provocaría que olvide todo, imbécil! —Exclamó señalando al médico, furioso de no tener otra solución—. No que signifique que exista una persona que tenga que ver con esto.

Atsumu se sentía ahogarse en esa situación, donde vivía la contradicción de admitir sus sentimientos. Terminó por pedir un tiempo a su representante, prometiendo qué pensaría en qué haría; sin muchas opciones y nadie de confianza a quien acudir, recurrió al único que siempre había estado para él. 

—Necesito que me recibas en tu casa —dijo a quien le contestó un número que no había usado en un buen tiempo—. Envíame la dirección.

Osamu le preguntó si estaba bien, o porque tenía que buscar refugio de forma tan repentina. Además que su gemelo estaba muy confundido pensando que era otra persona, pues su voz sonaba más delgada de lo que era actualmente (eso creía, según recuerda las entrevistas de Atsumu).

Su hermano lo observó tan sorprendido como él en el momento que se presentó en la puerta de su casa; sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía, y creyendo por un momento que era una de esas extrañas bromas de Atsumu de sus tiempos de secundaria, lo dejó pasar.

No obstante, la respuesta llegó con un ataque de tos de Atsumu, quien se sujetó los costados con la fuerza del episodio de ese día, sin poder retener los pétalos que escapaban de sus labios, manchando el recibidor de su gemelo.

—¡Atsumu, tú…! —cuestionó preocupado Osamu, no importando que se viera claramente angustiado.

—Cállate, solo cállate, no necesitas decir nada —intercedió Atsumu ronco, recuperando su aliento.

—Eres un imbécil —le reclamó Osamu, sujetando de los hombros a su hermano para ayudarlo a erguirse—. Sé lo que significa, aunque no pensé que lo vería en ti…

Atsumu no quiso explicar nada, estaba avergonzado, enfadado, y con una profunda tristeza. Así comenzaron su convivencia; eran días por demás curiosos: su hermano lo procuraba, con una gentileza que le recordaba a los viejos tiempos donde siempre estaban juntos, aquellos donde no tenía que preocuparse por el futuro.

Donde incluso sus sentimientos, los verdaderos, podían permanecer en el fondo de su mente sin necesidad de ocuparse de ellos. Pero ahora estaba en un problema, donde ser honesto consigo mismo podía ser la solución; y odiaba esa idea: odiaba pensar que Osamu jamás le vería de esa forma.

No cedió a los interrogatorios de su hermano, y comenzó a dar largas con respecto a la operación.

—Tienes el mismo carácter y boca vulgar de ese entonces —le decía con frecuencia Osamu, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

Había días en que lo trataba como un niño, donde él mismo se sentía regresar a su adolescencia; y pensaba lo feliz que volver, de alguna forma, a sus mejores años lo hacían. Atsumu pensó que ese era un precio por su amor, y una recompensa por negarlo.

Osamu lo procuraba, estaba cuanto podía con él, y no cesaba de pedirle que fuera a someterse al procedimiento. Pero Atsumu no quería olvidar, aún si no quisiera ser consciente de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, era muy doloroso sentirse feliz y amado al lado de su hermano. Se había cansado de decirse que lo que profesaba a su hermano no era verdad; él sabía que era inútil, ¿pero cómo podía arriesgarse a ganar el repudio de Osamu?

V.

Osamu no estaba seguro si lo que más le agobiaba era el hecho de tener a su hermano con él (tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos); o el observar como la enfermedad de aquellas miserables flores, lo iba consumiendo por alguien más.

Por una parte, Osamu lo sabe, disfruta ese regreso del pasado, esos momentos que le hacen pensar que son ellos dos; que son nuevamente sólo ellos dos en el mundo, hombro con hombro, discutiendo de cualquier cosa, robándose comida en el almuerzo, o jugando algo hasta entrada la noche.

—Deja de comerte la mercancía, haragán —reprendió Osamu al ver a su hermano, a su lado, robar bocados del arroz que prepara cada mañana, disponiéndose a hacer las bolas de arroz que pueda antes de abrir el local, e iniciar su jornada.

—Por eso ni te han de durar los empleados —dijo comiendo un poco más de arroz sin importarle que su hermano lo estaba viendo enojado—. Ni si quiera esta tan bueno —agregó, y recibió en respuesta un golpe en su cabeza de parte de Osamu.

—Entonces deja de comer. Y si no te gusta, puedes quedarte sin almuerzo hoy, bastardo —declaró Osamu, y sonrió al ver a su hermano ayudarle con su trabajo sin decir nada más, aunque conservó una mueca inconforme todo el rato.

Por la tarde, comían algo si no tenían gente en un cómodo silencio, observando la entrada del local. A los que preguntaran sobre Atsumu, simplemente les decía que era un primo de un familiar que poco veía, pero que necesitaba que su hijo estuviera unos días con él. Por la noche, a veces veían el reportaje de los deportes, o alguna película cuando la nostalgia les comenzaba a pesar.

Esa rutina, le hizo pensar cuánto hubiera querido aceptar vivir con su hermano; y cuánto le dolía haber rechazado esa propuesta.

Era como volver a ser chicos de secundaria, aún si su rostro cada mañana en el espejo le recuerda el paso del tiempo, y que lo que le sucede a su hermano no es que un recuerdo cándido que haya vuelto.

Hacen bolsas de arroz juntos, ven películas, juegan como en los viejos tiempos; y cuando duerme, se da cuenta que nada ha cambiado; se da cuenta cuánto lo quiere. Osamu ve a su hermano como el jovencito de ese tiempo, con esos rasgos y suaves, aun infantiles, de cuando estaba en la secundaria; y comprende que nada se ha modificado acerca de cómo se siente.

Le frustra ver que Atsumu se aferra a esa persona que es la causa de su condición, que se amarga al no olvidarla. Osamu, entonces, y siendo comprensible, se enfurece con su hermano cada que el tema sale en una conversación: le exige, casi le suplica, que se someta al procedimiento.

—Has cambiado demasiado, ‘Samu —le diría Atsumu irritado tras alguna discusión; especialmente porque con los días, Osamu es más insistente con que deje a la persona que es causa de ese estado (las noches en que llegan los ataques de tos son muy largas para ambos).

—¡No entiendo cómo quieres seguir con esta estupidez! —Le gritó Osamu un mes después, hartó de la testarudez de Atsumu, golpeó una pared cercana con rabia, y agregó—: ¡eres la misma mierda egoísta! ¡Y el mentiroso de siempre! Dices que no te importa…pero cada día estás peor.

—¡A ti que te importa! —respondió agitado Atsumu, alzando su rostro para ver a los ojos a su hermano, recordando lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo al recordar la diferencia de estatura.

—¡Me importas tú, imbécil! —profirió con cierta desesperación, y el rostro enrojecido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo—. No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo; ¡que importa un amor no correspondido!

Atsumu miró a su hermano dolido, mostrando que las palabras de Osamu habían tocado un punto sensible, y perdiendo la paciencia, terminó por decir lo que pensaba, lo que había jurado nunca ser consciente.

—¡¿Entonces qué debo hacer si lo que siento es por mi propio hermano?! —Confesó, con su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de su voz—. ¡Aún si todos me odian, no quiero olvidar, y eres una basura por pedirme esta mierda!

El silencio siguió a aquella confesión, Atsumu pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; abrió sus labios un par de veces, intentando justificar lo que había sucedido, explicar sus palabras…pero no salió frase alguna para dar razón a lo que gritó. Osamu miraba con ojos bien abiertos la figura de su hermano.

—¿Atsumu…? —Murmuró incrédulo Osamu—. ¿Todo este tiempo…?

Atsumu no respondió, bajó su rostro, viéndose mortificado. Y esa era toda la respuesta que Osamu necesitaba.

Osamu comenzó a reír una vez Atsumu guardó silencio; ahora veía su sufrimiento y todos esos años de anhelo como ridículos. Cuando resulta que...«ambos son unos idiotas»; casi se condenaron por no haber sido honestos, aun cuando se condenen de otra manera al admitirlo. Respiró hondo, y pensó con cuidado sus palabras.

Respondió a la imprevista sinceridad de su hermano.

Lo que ocurrió después, fue algo que los hermanos habían esperado mucho tiempo; que habían anhelado: por un lado, reconociendo con culpa sus deseos, y por otro, negando sus más sinceros sentimientos que profesaban al otro.

La respuesta a los sentimientos de Atsumu fue dicha, las palabras resonaron cerca de él. Ambos se sintieron idiotas por no haber simplemente buscado una solución a su tormento personal mirando en los ojos del otro.

VI.

Cuando las manos de su hermano acariciaron su espalda con paciencia, posándose con firmeza en sus muslos, pensó en lo dicho por éste, en como el remordimiento, o las implicaciones poco importaban; después de todo…

—Tengo algo que decirte, ‘Tsumu —dijo Osamu unos momentos antes, dando unos pasos para estar cerca de él, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura (provocando que maldijera ese cuerpo de adolescente, esa figura de viejos tiempos)—. La verdad es que yo…

Y las palabras fueron dichas contras sus labios; un toque cauteloso, que Atsumu volvió desesperado al asir la camisa de su hermano para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Abrazó por el cuello a Osamu, aferrándose a esos hombros con fuerza, sus dedos demostrando su anhelo al enterrarse con decisión en la piel de su gemelo.

Atsumu jaló del brazo a su hermano, mirándole en intervalos cuando lo guió al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones que ocupaban para dormir. No hizo falta decir nada más, ambos entendieron las intenciones que tenían en mente, y cuanto querían aquello.

Las manos de su hermano, más grandes que las suyas en ese momento, le sostuvieron de los hombros para ver su rostro. Osamu, siempre analítico y precavido, quería asegurarse de que aquello era algo que ambos necesitaban, buscaban, en ese instante; Atsumu borró sus dudas besándole, temblando con una sonrisa cuando el aliento tibio de Osamu recorrió su cuello, con los labios deslizándose con cuidadoso escudriño en cada rincón de su piel que iba teniendo a su alcance. 

Osamu dejó a las manos de Atsumu hacer a complacencia, acariciar su torso (que lograba firme a pesar del tiempo); permitió a las manos de aquel hombre, que por ese momento poseía el cuerpo de sus mejores tiempos, mostrando la suavidad de una juventud nunca olvidada, tal como sus sentimientos.

—Piensas demasiado —dijo Atsumu al ver la insistencia con que veía su rostro—. Y es un asco eso en este momento.

Osamu bufó por el mal lenguaje de su hermano, y lo caprichoso que se mantenía, incluso en esas circunstancias donde no dudaba en recibir a su propio gemelo, ni el hecho de que se estaba entregando a éste.

Sus piernas se enredaron, sus labios exploraban inquietos. Las manos de Osamu ayudaron a su hermano a quitarse la ropa; no había vergüenza, solo un simple entendimiento de que aquello había sido tan deseado que lo sentían natural. Atsumu tomó del cuello a su hermano para besarlo, acarició con su mano libre la amplia espalda del otro.

—Necesito algo; lubricante y… —intentó levantarse Osamu, dispuesto a correr a alguna tienda de conveniencia que estuviera abierta.

Pero Atsumu lo retuvo, con una sonrisa despreocupada, vio a su hermano intentar comprender qué estaba haciendo.

—Eso puedes encontrarlo en mi cuarto —le dijo, empujando a su hermano para que estuviera acostado a un lado, caminó con prisa a la habitación que había estado usando, y llegó al cuarto con una botella transparente, y unos condones—. Siempre los traigo conmigo, digamos que no desaprovecho una oportunidad.

Osamu frunció el ceño enfadado, y cuando tuvo a su alcance a Atsumu, se giró para tenerlo debajo de él, y mordió con cierta fuerza el hombro de su gemelo. Solo ellas sabían provocarse en todas las formas posibles, a veces malas, otras tantas como la mejor manera de encender una pasión.

Volvieron a besarse, las manos de Osamu acomodaron las piernas de Atsumu a sus costados, y estas recorrieron la piel, acariciando con cierta mesura los muslos suaves de su gemelo; sus labios besaron su pecho, mordieron a su paso, y disfrutaron el estremecimiento cuando pasearon por la pelvis ajena.

Las manos de Osamu tomaron el miembro de Atsumu, estimularon con movimientos lentos, que iban volviéndose constantes cuando sus esfuerzos eran recompensados con jadeos y gemidos sin aliento; decidió centrar sus atenciones entre las piernas de su hermano, obteniendo un quejido inconforme ante la pérdida de contacto, que cambió a una protesta cuando sintió a su hermano morder la piel de sus muslos.

Osamu se dedicó preparar sus dedos con el lubricante, acarició tanteando las reacciones de su hermano aquella intimidad; introdujo un dedo con cuidado en la cálida estrechez; y con toda paciencia, aventuró un segundo dígito una vez Atsumu comenzó a mostrar menos incomodidad.

Un gemido grave surgió de la garganta de Atsumu cuando su hermano retiró sus dedos; Osamu se colocó un condón que alcanzó con la mano, y se dispuso a probar que tan relajado estaba su gemelo con un par de dedos, recibiendo un quejido complacido en respuesta cuando los movió un poco.

—Te tomas demasiado tiempo para todo, ‘Samu —dijo sin aliento Atsumu, riendo al ver que sus provocaciones siempre tenían efecto en su hermano cuando este le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me debes bastante al ser considerado contigo —contestó ronco, masturbándose un poco con lubricante antes de introducirse en su hermano.

Sujetó las piernas de Atsumu alrededor de su cadera; se adentra en el cuerpo de este con suavidad, cuidando de no perder de vista las expresiones de su gemelo que contorsiona su rostro en incomodidad ante la invasión.

Osamu fue paciente, descansando sus labios en el hombro de su hermano, quien jadeó cuando entró por completo en él. Las primeras estocadas contra el cuerpo de Atsumu fueron gentiles, volviéndose cadenciosas conforme el calor de su piel envolvía al otro, y las voces de ambos olvidaron todo pudor. El clímax fue alcanzado con ellos abrazándose fuertemente, con ambos esperando a que el otro retomara su aliento cuando descendieran de su propia cúspide.

—‘Tsumu, ¿comprendes que esto…? —comenzó Osamu, aferrándose al cuerpo de falsa juventud de su hermano, posando sus labios en cabellos ajenos.

—Ahora que sé lo que siento, y tras todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿vas a hacerme dudar? —Reclamó Atsumu—, eres un idiota.

—Es solo que…me preocupa que pasara, ¿tú no lo pensaste? —dijo, sintiendo los brazos de su hermano abrazarlo con fuerza.

—De verdad imbécil, ¿me preguntas si dudé? —Refunfuñó contra la mejilla de su hermano, que los acomodó a ambos, buscando no aplastar a su hermano—. Estás viendo lo obvio, por qué crees que estoy así. Pero… —hizo una pausa, y en un susurro casi inaudible—, pensar en el futuro, mientras no me odies, ya no es tan malo.

—Tener que aguantar tu sucia boca es lo único malo —contestó, y aunque Atsumu reprochó su insulto, ambos sonreían.

Pasarían días, un par de semanas, en que ambos disfrutaran un poco del pasado que tenían a la mano. Una mañana, los hermanos se vieron a los ojos, siendo recibidos por su reflejo adulto: un presente idéntico.

Ahora estaban encadenados: sí, pero bajo su voluntad; y lo que florecía ya no sería miseria.


End file.
